Stay with me
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: Quelques jours avant Noël, une tragédie frappe l'équipe de la police scientifique new-yorkaise lorsque l'un d'eux leur est brutalement arraché. La magie de Noël apportera-t-elle le miracle tant espéré ? Angsty smac, mais c'est Noël, donc... Traduction.
1. Chapitre 1

**Avant toutes choses, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est pas de moi. **

**Son excellente auteure est Wildweasel, que je remercie infiniment de nous offrir de telles merveilles ! **

**Quant à moi, je ne suis que la traductrice... **

**J'espère en tous cas que cela vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**ATTENTION : certains passages violents du premier chapitre sont déconseillés aux plus jeunes ! **

* * *

**_STAY WITH ME..._**

**Chapitre 1 - Dans mes heures les plus sombres…**

_**20 décembre…**_

Il cligna des yeux. Les lignes du dossier posé devant lui se confondaient en une masse grise et floue. Fatigué, il se pinça le haut du nez pour essayer de repousser le sommeil qui pesait lourdement sur ses paupières. Cette journée avait été trop longue en fait, la semaine entière avait été oppressante. Mais l'affaire était classée désormais. Grâce à l'excellent travail de son équipe, Henry et ses acolytes ne seraient plus jamais une menace pour la ville. Il restait bien quelques membres du groupe à identifier, mais les plus dangereux avaient été arrêtés et c'était le plus important.

Il poussa un soupir fatigué en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, ferma les yeux pour une minute. Peut-être serait-il capable de recharger ses batteries s'il autorisait à son corps ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure de repos… Il sentit les muscles tendus de ses épaules commencer à se détendre lentement tandis qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder bien loin de son bureau. Laissant la tension dans sa nuque s'apaiser et son esprit céder peu à peu à l'épuisement, il n'entendit pas les talons discrets entrer dans son bureau, la porte se refermer derrière elle, quoiqu'un léger sourire se dessinât sur les lèvres de l'expert à la douce odeur de son parfum qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Qu'y a-t-il Stella ? » marmonna-t-il, les yeux toujours clos.

Sans avoir besoin de la regarder, il pouvait sentir les lèvres de la jeune femme se courber en un sourire. Elle était probablement sur le point de lui dire quelque chose comme _« Rentrez chez vous Mac » _ou _« Je vous l'avais bien dit »_… Il garda les yeux fermés et attendit. Quoiqu'il eût dit, elle n'aurait pas changé d'avis… En dix ans d'amitié, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était inutile d'espérer la faire changer d'avis lorsque cela n'avait pas trait au boulot.

Elle regardait sa silhouette endormie, nichée dans cette chaise, les yeux clos, sa chemise bleu foncé légèrement entrouverte, juste assez pour révéler le t-shirt noir qu'il portait en-dessous, ses manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes… Tout était réuni pour laisser son cœur manquer un battement. _Il semble si fatigué_, pensa-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Vous savez, nous… » commença Stella, accentuant le_ nous._ « Nous… les gens normaux, nous utilisons un lit pour ce genre d'activités » lâcha-t-elle, à moitié amusée de regarder son patron et meilleur ami ainsi étendu dans sa chaise pour trouver le sommeil, espérant malgré tout réussir à le traîner hors de son bureau pour qu'il puisse profiter tranquillement chez lui d'un repos bien mérité. Elle était certes heureuse qu'il ait enfin songé à prendre quelque temps pour se reposer, particulièrement après la semaine passée, mais son bureau n'était assurément pas le meilleur endroit.

« Je suis au courant, merci… » répliqua-t-il dans un soupir fatigué, avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus joueur. « Mais je connais d'autres activités qui conviennent parfaitement à ce genre de meubles également… »

Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment, réalisant qu'il venait de traduire ses pensées à voix haute. Les lèvres de Stella s'étirèrent en un large sourire tandis qu'elle l'observait, peu certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire mais décidant de jouer le jeu.

« Oh… Alors, si vous savez comment cela fonctionne, je suis d'avis que vous devriez rentrer vous reposer ! Cet autre genre d'activités nécessite d'avoir repris quelques forces » le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

_Quoi ?_ pensa-t-elle en le voyant se raidir quelque peu dans sa chaise et son visage s'empourprer. _Est-ce qu'elle venait bien de flirter avec lui, à l'instant ?_ Ses propres joues rosirent tandis qu'elle tentait de dissimuler le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, des pensées peu catholiques lui venant à l'esprit cependant qu'elle songeait à ce qu'il pourrait se passer… _Stella Bonasera ! A quoi joues-tu avec ton ami ? _se réprimanda-t-elle elle-même.

« Euh, je… Est-ce que vous étiez venue pour quelque chose en particulier ? » articula-t-il nerveusement, le visage empreint d'une expression abasourdie.

Il tenta de faire abstraction des sentiments que le flirt de Stella venait de déchaîner dans son esprit tandis que des images de sa partenaire envahissaient ses pensées. Il ravala silencieusement sa nervosité et reprit un air plus sérieux, repoussant ces idées qui ne promettaient rien de bon pour une amitié de longue date comme celle qui le liait à elle. _Certaines choses n'arriveront jamais_, se sermonna-t-il, _et Stella en fait partie._ Elle était si pleine de vie, et il pouvait se montrer tellement taciturne parfois… Ils n'avaient rien en commun tous les deux sinon leur amour de la justice. _Oh…_ _Mais il n'y a pas besoin de plus, parfois…_ lui soufflèrent ses pensées. _Non ! Tais-toi ! Ca ne marcherait jamais de toute façon… _Comme il venait tout juste de rejeter cette idée, ses yeux rencontrèrent les étonnantes émeraudes qui brillaient dans ceux de son amie. _Quoique… _Il soupira. _Arrête ça maintenant Mac ! Merde, je suis vraiment trop crevé…_

« Donc ?... » lui demanda-t-il, lui offrant un nouveau sourire fatigué tandis qu'il se redressait dans sa chaise. « Vous étiez venue pour… ? »

Elle se racla la gorge en voyant son expression redevenir sérieuse et se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant la confusion qui avait réapparu dans le bleu étincelant de ses yeux. Elle se demanda un instant s'il avait idée de la manière dont ses yeux pouvaient passer en un instant d'un bleu sombre et sérieux à un vert espiègle… et l'effet que cela produisait chez elle ! Elle inspira lentement, s'apprêtant à affronter une fois de plus son incroyable entêtement…

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué » commença-t-elle, « mais il est déjà 21h largement passées, l'enquête est bouclée et tout le monde, à part vous, a quitté le labo il a deux heures de ça… Il n'y a plus personne, Mac, que faites-vous encore ici ? » Son ton était doux mais laissait bien comprendre qu'elle ne partirait pas sans une réponse satisfaisante.

Il soupira. D'une certaine manière, il avait su, dès la minute où elle était entrée, qu'elle n'était pas venue pour parler boulot. Il lui était reconnaissant de veiller sur lui, mais il y avait des fois, comme ce soir-là, où cela le rendait grincheux, et il se demanda pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligée de le faire. Si elle se trouvait devant lui à présent, cela signifiait qu'il avait dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avoir un moment de faiblesse durant la journée, sans quoi elle ne serait pas venue, et cette seule idée suffisait à l'énerver. Il se remémora rapidement les évènements des heures passées et ce qu'il avait pu dire, songeant qu'il avait sans doute abaissé sa garde à un moment où elle se trouvait dans les parages, et que c'était ce qui l'avait conduite dans ce bureau. Il soupira à nouveau en se levant et se retourna vers la fenêtre derrière lui. Une nuit noire s'était installée de l'autre côté de la vitre, seulement troublée par les lumières clignotantes de la ville.

« Mac… » Sa douce voix brisa soudain le silence du bureau, le tirant de ses pensées. « Vous n'avez rien fait qui m'ait inquiétée… » dit-elle comme si elle avait pu lire ses pensées, ses yeux fixant le léger reflet du visage de son ami sur le verre sombre.

Il se retourna lentement et leurs regards se croisèrent, le bleu océan rencontrant l'émeraude. « C'est simplement qu'après cette semaine… et vous connaissant… disons que je me doutais de l'effet que ça vous ferait. » Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, essayant de le faire réagir, les yeux étincelants.

« Dix ans d'entraînement, c'est vrai… » grimaça-t-il, arborant son charmant sourire. Il soupira en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, d'un air las. « A quoi bon essayer encore ? »

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de son amie en réponse au sien. « A vrai dire, je n'en ai toujours pas la moindre idée. Mais puisque, pour une fois, vous semblez d'humeur à m'écouter, pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas chez vous et ne vous accorderiez-vous pas une bonne nuit de sommeil ? C'est d'accord ? Je suis d'astreinte donc, si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, je protégerai la ville pendant que vous dormirez, Batman. »

Il rit doucement devant sa référence. « C'est bon, c'est bon Robin… » répliqua-t-il en insistant sur le nom. « Vous surveillerez le fort pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et attrapa veste et manteau. Dehors, la neige avait recommencé à tomber vivement et la semaine de Noël s'annonçait recouverte d'un épais manteau de flocons blancs. Tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau, il se tourna vers elle.

« Vous rentrez chez vous aussi ! » s'enquit-il dans un sourire.

Elle sourit en retour. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne suis pas comme mon patron » le taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Je sais, moi, quand il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Par ailleurs, j'ai des cadeaux de Noël à empaqueter et étiqueter. »

Il grogna d'un air faussement offensé avant de se retourner vers le couloir.

« Bonne nuit Stell'. »

« Bonne nuit Mac, on se voit demain matin… » lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

Il s'attarda quelques secondes à son contact, incapable de détacher son regard fatigué de ses yeux émeraude, tandis qu'une foule de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Espoir. Peur. Amour. Ils se confondirent tous en un seul. Sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il finit par acquiescer doucement avant d'appeler l'ascenseur. Quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, les battements affolés se calmèrent, bientôt remplacés par de la peine.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait le bâtiment et hélait un taxi. Il était trop épuisé pour conduire et le taxi le conduirait suffisamment rapidement chez lui pour que ses yeux ne se ferment pas avant qu'il ait atteint son appartement. Lorsqu'il s'introduisit à l'arrière de la voiture, se débarrassant des flocons blancs qui recouvraient ses épaules, il se souvint du visage de Stella, de ses joues rougissant. D'étranges pensées étaient alors apparues devant ses yeux, des images d'une vie à laquelle il avait déjà goûté... Tandis qu'il laissait sa tête retomber sur le dossier, il se demanda comment cela serait de l'avoir, elle, chaque jour chez lui, comme il en avait été avec Claire… Il soupira, se rappelant le tragique coup du destin qui l'avait arrachée à lui. Mais le visage de Stella réapparut ensuite devant ses yeux et il se demanda pourquoi ses pensées le conduisaient toujours vers elle ces derniers temps.

Depuis la Grèce, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il pensât à elle. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir quoi. Il soupira profondément. Il connaissait ce sentiment… La façon dont il avait réussi à la regarder durant toutes ces années avait changé, même s'il avait toujours été conscient des profonds sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Avec Claire, sa disparition soudaine et son travail qui le prenait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il avait toujours réussi à les mettre de côté… enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Il ferma les yeux. En Grèce, il le lui avait dit. Il lui avait laissé entrevoir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas admis lui-même pendant des années. Il sentit ses épaules crispées commencer à se détendre. Bien qu'il se sentît soulagé, quelque part, de lui avoir parlé, elle n'avait pas exactement répondu à ses sentiments comme il s'y serait attendu. En dépit du fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas rejeté, elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot à ce sujet depuis leur retour, et il se demandait à présent s'il ne l'avait pas blessée.

Il se sourit à lui-même d'un air narquois. Bon, le fait qu'elle vienne encore et toujours le trouver dans son bureau pour le faire rentrer chez lui était une preuve suffisante que leur amitié n'avait pas été altérée, mais d'une certaine manière il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'idée que quelque chose avait changé. Et ce qui le troublait vraiment, c'était qu'il n'aurait pu dire si les choses avaient évolué en pire ou en mieux. A présent, elle semblait plus prudente avec lui lorsqu'elle lui parlait vie privée. Avait-elle peur qu'il ait ainsi voulu entraîner les choses à un autre niveau, peur de ne pas être prête pour cela ? Il expira lentement en sentant un léger mal de tête le lancer. Au plus profond de lui, il voulait que les choses évoluent et les mener sur la route vers le prochain niveau. Il ne savait simplement pas comment…

Son regard se porta de l'autre côté de la vitre, vers les lumières clignotantes de la rue. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis des heures et, malgré l'épais voile de neige, il pouvait encore distinguer les magasins fermés avec leurs vitrines décorées et les quelques passants s'empressant de rentrer chez eux.

Noël était dans quatre jours et il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de son projet de l'inviter. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu pour le réveillon et, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur de savoir que personne n'avait songé à l'inviter, cela lui permettait d'espérer qu'elle accepterait lorsqu'il le lui proposerait, le lendemain. Néanmoins, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il essayait de lui parler, remettant cela à plus tard à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une nouvelle scène de crime, se disant que ce n'était pas le bon endroit. Et maintenant que Noël arrivait à grands pas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se dérober plus longtemps. Non. Le lendemain, il lui demanderait de se joindre à lui pour Noël, et là il saurait si les choses pourraient progresser entre eux. _Oui, demain_, se répéta-t-il silencieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le taxi se gara au coin de son immeuble. Après qu'il eut payé le chauffeur, il s'en extirpa lentement, ses muscles endoloris le tiraillant à chaque instant, témoins de l'éreintante semaine. La neige gelée craqua sous ses bottines lorsqu'il mit le pied sur le trottoir et ferma la porte. Remontant son col, un petit nuage s'échappa de ses lèvres comme il se dirigeait vers son immeuble.

Passant devant une petite impasse, il s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un hurler et se tendit quand des pleurs effrayés, angoissés et aux tonalités féminines se firent entendre. Suivant son instinct, il se précipita dans l'allée sombre tout en posant ses mains sur la bosse rassurante qui se formait sous son manteau. Ses doigts gantés trouvèrent rapidement la crosse de son arme mais il la maintint dans son holster. _Probablement un junky en train de menacer une pauvre vieille femme…_

Mais, comme il s'approchait, l'allée demeurait plongée dans le noir, comme si les éclairages répartis sur la longueur de l'impasse avaient été éteints. Son cœur commença à battre un peu plus vite. _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…_ ne cessait-il de se répéter.

« NYPD ! » cria-t-il en allumant sa lampe de poche, perçant l'obscurité devant lui et révélant des traces de pas dans la neige immaculée. « Montrez-vous ! »

De faibles sanglots lui répondirent cependant qu'il faisait encore quelques pas, la neige gelée crissant sous ses pieds comme l'obscurité achevait de l'envelopper. Il tira son arme de son holster et la pointa vers l'avant, tenant à la fois son pistolet et la lampe de poche d'une main ferme devant lui. Il pouvait à présent entendre son cœur battre derrière ses tempes. En tant qu'ancien Marine, ayant été confronté à de dangereuses situations, il avait toujours été capable de laisser ses craintes de côté, et aujourd'hui n'échapperait pas à la règle.

« Montrez-vous ! » commanda-t-il encore. « Montrez-vous ou je tire ! » De la colère perçait dans sa voix comme il bluffait.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de tirer dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mais il comptait sur le fait que l'autre ne connaitrait pas les procédures de police et qu'il se rendrait à sa menace. Devant lui, il entendit comme une bagarre et du métal raclant le sol gelé. _Merde_, le gars était en train de courir, pensa-t-il avant de se mettre à courir lui aussi, définitivement plongé dans le noir le plus complet de l'impasse. Les rayons de sa lampe parcoururent les alentours comme il entendait la respiration saccadée de l'autre, non loin de lui, mais il s'arrêta._ Où a-t-il pu passer ?_ Ses yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité comme le silence avait une fois de plus envahi l'allée.

_Quelque chose ne va pas…,_ lui cria son instinct lorsqu'il se retourna sur lui-même. Il pouvait voir les faibles lueurs de la rue principale. Il avait couru si vite dans l'impasse qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte s'être autant éloigné de la route et de sa lumière rassurante. Dans sa tête sonnaient comme des avertissements mais il était flic, et si quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide, il ne pouvait se dérober à son devoir pour se raccrocher à la sécurité. Son souffle court s'échappa de ses lèvres en un nuage tandis qu'il balayait le lieu sombre et silencieux de sa lampe, les doigts crispés sur la crosse de son arme.

« NYPD ! Montrez-vous ! » cria-t-il encore une fois.

C'est alors qu'il vit un homme surgir de derrière une benne à ordures, dans le faisceau de sa lampe, les mains en avant, une peur évidente peinte sur son visage. Cependant que Mac observait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, aucune arme en mains, une étroite veste usée et un vieux pantalon vert en guise de vêtements, il abaissa lentement son arme, les traits de son propre visage se détendant à la vue de l'homme sans défense.

« NYPD, qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, mais l'homme demeura silencieux, un regard étrange au visage. « Je ne vous veux aucun mal, » ajouta-t-il plus doucement comme il faisait un pas en direction de l'homme.

« Ouais je sais, » rétorqua sèchement l'homme, l'expression de peur disparaissant instantanément de son visage. « Mais moi, si ! » poursuivit-il avec un large sourire narquois, portant son regard par-delà l'épaule de Mac.

Les yeux de Mac s'élargirent comme il réalisait soudain que le gars n'était pas seul, et il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui. Avant de pouvoir voir ce qui arrivait, il fut projeté au sol par un coup brutal assené avec quelque chose de dur sur le côté droit de son visage. Il perdit son arme et sa lampe dans la chute et les entendit rouler dans la neige loin de lui sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Un liquide brûlant coula du côté droit de sa tête jusque dans son cou cependant qu'il gisait face contre terre, crachant du sang. Il cligna lorsque du sang se glissa dans son œil droit tandis qu'il prenait appui sur ses mains pour se redresser. Mais un coup douloureux dans le dos l'en empêcha et il s'enfonça à nouveau dans la neige froide. Il s'efforçait de se redresser à nouveau lorsqu'on le tapa à coups de bottes, le frappant encore et encore.

Il se retourna sur le côté pour se protéger mais certains coups parvinrent à l'atteindre à la tête malgré tout et il abaissa sa défense, se retrouvant allongé sur le sol enneigé. Il cligna des yeux comme il essayait de s'asseoir et de parer les coups. Il réussit bien à se saisir de quelques bottes et à mettre à terre certains de ses assaillants, mais cela n'empêchait pas les coups de venir, de toutes les directions. Sa vue était brouillée et il était difficile de voir, à travers la lumière vacillante dirigée en plein sur son visage, combien étaient ses agresseurs et où ils se trouvaient. Plusieurs fois, il tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes, et, chaque fois, des coups violents dans le dos ou aux genoux le firent s'écrouler. La tête lui tournait, il haletait. Il sentit la neige glaciale sous son genou comme un autre coup douloureux le frappait en plein estomac, lui brisant quelques côtes au passage. Il tomba en avant, les mains sur l'estomac, luttant désespérément pour rester conscient.

* * *

Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur son corps vidé et, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils cessèrent avant que des mains brutales ne l'empoignent et le mettent sur le dos. Il gisait immobile dans la neige, haletant, son sang s'échappant de ses entailles, au-dessus des yeux, sur ses joues, ses lèvres. Silencieusement, de gros flocons caressèrent son visage enflé et sanguinolent comme ils tombaient gracieusement du ciel noir au-dessus de lui.

Il admirait cette grâce en silence lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent, la douleur irradiant tout son corps. Il avait du mal à respirer maintenant que le sang avait envahi sa bouche et sa gorge. Convulsant à chaque respiration, il sentait ce goût amer dans sa bouche. Quant à la douleur sourde dans sa tête, elle était le signe d'une commotion cérébrale. Il cracha du sang mélangé à sa salive, sentit la bile monter.

« Qui… que… voulez-vous ? » réussit-il à articuler dans un souffle, incapable de bouger.

Il entendit le premier des hommes ricaner avant que son cœur n'échappe un battement comme l'autre donnait ses instructions à ses acolytes. « Ôtez-lui son manteau et sa veste, il n'en a plus besoin de toute façon. »

La peur s'empara de Mac lorsqu'il sentit des paires de mains le soulever de terre et le mettre à plat ventre. Ils lui retirèrent brutalement son manteau, sa veste, lui enlevant ses gants également. Son corps se contracta douloureusement comme un des hommes l'immobilisait, ses genoux pesant sur son dos, lui tirant les bras vers l'arrière, lui faisant échapper un gémissement. Ils allaient le ligoter, lui rendant toute tentative de s'échapper impossible. Usant des derniers ressauts de l'adrénaline qui coulaient dans ses veines, il se dégagea violemment de leur emprise. Mais trop vite. Ses bottes glissèrent sur le sol glacé, le laissant au milieu de ses agresseurs. Comme il luttait pour les empêcher de le mettre à terre une fois de plus, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner rapidement. Sa vision floue ne lui permettait pas de placer ses coups et il eut bientôt perdu toute son énergie à cogner dans le vide, avant qu'un épouvantable coup porté à la gauche de sa tête ne mette fin à son combat désespéré, le laissant immobile sur le sol enneigé, haletant pour un peu d'air.

Maintenant dévêtu de son manteau et de sa veste, Mac sentit la morsure mauvaise du froid glacial sur sa chair lorsque des genoux s'abattirent une fois de plus sur son dos, enfonçant un peu plus ses côtes brisées. Il essaya de respirer mais ses poumons s'étaient vidés à la minute même où l'on avait tiré ses bras avec force vers l'arrière une paire d'anneaux métalliques tintèrent avant qu'il sente ses propres menottes se refermer sur ses poignets. Du sang coulait depuis son nez, sur ses yeux, brouillant sa vision. Avec les battements forts martelant dans son crâne, tout lui semblait sombre et lointain. Même la neige froide qui lui écorchait la joue n'était plus si froide… Il entendit le même gars que précédemment aboyer des ordres et se retrouva traîné sur les genoux.

Il laissa échapper un grognement lorsque sa tête fut violemment tirée vers l'arrière comme une main dure et froide empoignait une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. On lui mit une vive lumière dans les yeux, révélant son visage battu et meurtri. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant d'éclaircir sa vision de la lumière aveuglante cependant que du sang les obscurcissait.

Un visage apparut devant lui. Il sentait l'odeur fétide de l'homme, il pouvait distinguer la forme de sa tête, ses cheveux bouclés se découpant dans la lumière derrière lui. Mac avala la bile qui l'empêchait de respirer.

« Il semblerait que vous fassiez moins le malin maintenant, détective, » ricana l'homme devant lui.

Mac cligna comme le sang se mettait à goutter un peu plus devant ses yeux. Il lui était difficile de respirer, les battements de son cœur mettaient sa poitrine en feu, et il savait qu'il ne resterait plus conscient très longtemps.

« Qui… êtes… vous ? » articula-t-il difficilement entre ses lèvres enflées, entaillées, le souffle trop court pour lui donner suffisamment d'air.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, vous êtes mort de toute façon, » siffla l'homme, de la fierté dans la voix, comme il se retournait vers quelqu'un d'autre et s'emparait de quelque chose que Mac ne put voir.

L'homme abattit alors une batte en acier sur le visage de Mac et regarda, satisfait, la tête du détective s'affaisser mollement sur sa poitrine, son sang s'épanchant librement sur la neige d'un blanc pur à côté de son corps. Il fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes et le gars qui se trouvait derrière Mac l'empoigna à nouveau par les cheveux, sales et humides de sang, tirant violemment sa tête vers l'arrière.

Le cœur de Mac martelait lourdement derrière ses temps lorsqu'il se sentit une fois de plus tiré en arrière. S'ils le frappaient encore comme ça, il ne pensait pas avoir assez de force pour rester conscient. Mais il n'eut pas même le temps de rassembler ses esprits qu'un second coup le frappait violemment aux côtes, lui arrachant une douleur insoutenable à la poitrine. Ses agresseurs l'ayant lâché, il se retourna cependant que de violentes secousses parcouraient tout son ventre jusqu'à son estomac. Comme au ralenti, il se vit cracher le faible contenu de son estomac dans la neige, la couche blanche tachée par son sang. Sa face rougie, brûlante, retomba sur la neige froide et gelée lorsque son corps brisé heurta le sol.

Une mince étincelle d'énergie rebelle parcourut ses veines. S'il devait mourir, il était hors de question qu'il les laisse s'amuser aussi facilement. Lorsqu'une autre paire de mains l'attrapa par les bras pour le remettre à genoux, il poussa sur ses jambes et sur ses pieds, envoyant sa tête vers l'arrière. Dans un craquement satisfaisant, il sentit sa tête heurter le nez de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. L'homme cria sous la douleur et lâcha Mac. Sans attendre, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre l'avantage de la surprise, Mac lança son corps vers l'avant, sur celui qui dirigeait. Son épaule droite rencontra douloureusement l'estomac de l'autre, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Ils tombèrent au sol, Mac au-dessus de l'homme. Il glissa ses jambes autour du cou de son adversaire et verrouilla sa nuque dans une position mortelle. L'homme étouffait sous l'emprise toujours plus serrée de Mac. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de poing mais il était trop loin. Il ne put atteindre que les jambes de l'expert.

Son souffle était court, sa vision se troublait, Mac savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il resserra donc encore sa prise. S'il pouvait faire en sorte que le gars s'évanouisse, il n'aurait plus à s'occuper que des deux autres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser son plan, qu'un autre coup le frappait à la tête par derrière. Assommé, il sentit son corps s'écrouler immobile dans la neige. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Les battements dans sa tête étaient si forts, comme des tambours derrière ses tempes… Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser sous la douleur criante. Le bruit était si fort qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Libéré de l'emprise du détective, l'homme toussa et se remit sur pieds. Il tituba un peu lorsque son pied glissa sur la neige. Se frottant la nuque d'une main, il attrapa la batte de baseball que lui tendait l'un des autres et, bien que Mac ait été étendu, immobile dans la neige, il frappa le détective au niveau des côtes sans ménager ses forces. Pour s'assurer que le coup avait brisé les os en-dessous de la chemise bleue, maintenant tâchée de cramoisi, il frappa encore, grognant de rage, et fut finalement satisfait lorsque Mac gémit dans un râle d'agonie. Le silence s'installa dans l'allée obscure comme le leader jetait un regard malfaisant à ses hommes de main, silence que seul venait troubler le faible murmure du souffle court et irrégulier de Mac.

« Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais venir établir tes règles sur notre terrain sans en payer le prix, Taylor ? Eh bien tu avais tort ! » grogna le leader avec colère, attrapant la chevelure courte et brune de Mac à pleines mains, soulevant sa face afin de pouvoir voir ses yeux enflés. « Vous les flics, vous avez besoin d'un peu d'aide pour comprendre qui est le maître dans ces rues ! Et je vais envoyer un message à tes petits copains. » Il sourit méchamment. « Tu seras mon messager ! » Il lança brutalement la tête de Mac contre le sol enneigé.

« Les gars, » appela-t-il. Il leur désigna le corps démantelé de Mac. « Mettez-le debout ! »

Mac sentit son corps soulevé, deux bras solides le prenant sous les épaules et s'efforçant de le remettre sur ses pieds. Ses jambes, incapables de supporter son poids, se dérobèrent sous lui à l'instant même où ils le lâchèrent, sa tête retombant mollement sur son torse.

Comme il luttait contre la souffrance, ses pensées allèrent vers Stella et ce qu'il avait voulu lui demander le lendemain. Mais, lorsque l'homme qui lui faisait face sortit un couteau de sa poche, il réalisa tristement qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain pour lui… Il aurait dû lui demander il y a bien longtemps. Il n'aurait pas dû attendre. Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Il se battit pour garder les yeux ouverts, se courbant faiblement entre les mains de ses tortionnaires.

« Tenez-le ! » ordonna l'homme tandis qu'il approchait le couteau de la gorge de Mac. Il ricana. « Peur de la mort, Taylor ? »

Mac essaya de se libérer de l'emprise des hommes derrière lui, mais ils le tenaient trop fermement et ses jambes se pliaient sous lui, glissant sans but sur la neige humide. Son corps se tendit et il tituba lorsqu'il vit le couteau déchirer le tissu de sa chemise foncée, puis faire de même avec son sous-vêtement. Le vent froid, glacial, souffla sur son torse nu et son corps, incontrôlable, fut secoué de convulsions cependant que la douleur le brûlait, se propageait dans tout son corps meurtri.

Un sourire mauvais affiché sur son visage, l'homme enfonça la lame dans la peau du détective. Mac pensa d'abord que ce gars allait le tuer, mais la lame ne pénétra que dans les premières couches de sa peau, juste au-dessus de son foie, et l'homme commença à tracer des lettres dans sa chair, faisant croître la rage de Mac à chaque nouvelle incision.

Il avait été tellement stupide de venir dans cette allée. Il n'y avait eu aucun indice apparent qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, mais Mac se maudissait de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement malgré tout. Mais, par-dessus tout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir parlé à Stella. Une autre entaille, plus profonde cette fois, traversant plus de chair. Une douleur vive irradia tout son corps cependant que l'homme grondait après les autres pour qu'ils resserrent leur prise sur Mac, qui était en train de glisser entre leurs mains.

Mac expira avec peine, sa tête pendant sans forces sur son torse, son cœur battant furieusement derrière ses tempes. Des gouttes de sang rouge vif roulèrent le long de son buste, venant s'échouer sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Un pan de sa chemise fut brutalement rabattu sur son torse par le vent froid et le tissu déchiré resta collé contre sa peau blessée, le sang trempant le tissu.

Le leader se recula d'un pas et regarda son travail d'un air satisfait. Le détective s'affaissait lourdement entre les deux autres. Du sang coulait librement des deux côtés de son visage, roulant le long de son cou, souillant son col de larges taches cramoisies, et son torse portait fièrement le message, écrit en lettres de sang toutes fraîches… L'homme sourit avant de froncer les sourcils, songeur.

« Hum… Que suis-je en train d'oublier ? » réfléchit-il tout haut.

L'un de ses hommes le regarda avec un sourire amusé. « Je ne vois pas la ponctuation boss ! » constata-il en ricanant.

Son boss rit sèchement. « Tu as raison. Que ferais-je sans vous, les gars ? »

Les hommes rirent stupidement derrière Mac lorsque leur boss s'avança plus près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de la tête baissée du détective. L'homme renforça sa poigne autour du manche trempé, sanguinolent de son couteau. D'un mouvement de tête à l'un de ses acolytes, la tête de Mac fut une fois de plus violemment rejetée vers l'arrière.

« Allez Taylor, ne joue pas au mort ! » grogna le boss en giflant la joue meurtrie de Mac. « Allez, réveille-toi ! Ne gâche pas tout en crevant ! »

Les paupières de Mac se soulevèrent avec hésitation et ses yeux bleu-vert croisèrent le vide noir de ceux de l'homme en face de lui. Il tressaillit en sentant la sueur froide goutter dans son cou, se mêlant à son sang chaud. Il essaya de répondre quelque chose de bien senti, mais il était trop épuisé… Au lieu de cela, il inspira un peu d'air froid avant de cracher au visage de l'autre.

« Bien ! » le nargua le boss. « Je vois que tu as encore les tripes pour me provoquer. » Il jeta un regard à ses hommes tout en ricanant à la figure du détective, puis il s'approcha pour être suffisamment près de l'oreille de Mac. « Maintenant, souviens-toi de transmettre à tes copains qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt de venir encore foutre la merde chez nous, » siffla-t-il avant de se reculer et de jeter sa main vers l'avant.

Le couteau vint se planter dans le flanc droit de l'expert. La morsure froide de la chair torturée par la lame envahit le corps de Mac en un instant et il sentit le couteau élargir la plaie avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son ventre. Du sang remonta par sa gorge jusqu'à sa bouche comme son estomac le brûlait. Le boss retira le couteau du corps tremblant.

Les deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière Mac le lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol enneigé dans un bruit sourd. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles comme il regardait la neige blanche se souiller rapidement d'une petite mare cramoisie. Sa vision se brouilla et il comprit que, cette fois, il n'avait plus aucune force en réserve. Avec une dernière pensée pour sa partenaire, le regret qu'elle ne sache jamais les sentiments qu'il avait réellement éprouvés pour elle, il regarda désespérément son sang s'échapper de son corps cependant que des tâches noires obscurcissaient sa vision. Les faibles battements de son cœur étaient la seule chose qu'il entendait encore, comme si le monde autour de lui avait cessé d'exister, et sa vie abandonnait rapidement son corps engourdi cependant que l'obscurité l'envahissait.

* * *

C'est avec un sourire fatigué mais heureux sur les lèvres que Stella sortit de l'ascenseur et traversa le hall principal du bâtiment du labo de la criminelle. Elle avait laissé sa voiture à la maison ce matin-là et elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle aurait à prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez elle le soir venu. D'ailleurs, en cet instant, la perspective de se laisser tomber sur le siège à l'arrière du taxi qui la ramènerait était plus attrayante que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant, elle connaissait quelque chose qui la tenterait plus encore… Une étincelle de joie dans le cœur, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu'à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mac un peu plus tôt et, comme toujours, son visage s'illumina à la pensée de ce charmant sourire qu'il n'avait, elle en était persuadée, que pour elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son coéquipier depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Grèce.

Elle savait que Mac était quelqu'un de très discret quant à sa vie privée, mais ce qu'il lui avait dit là-bas, ça avait été comme s'il lui ouvrait une porte qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré voir s'ouvrir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure cependant qu'un sourire s'esquissait sur son visage. _Mince !_ Cet homme avait réussi à la faire rougir en seulement quelques mots et maintenant elle n'avait plus la tête qu'à s'imaginer ce qui pourrait advenir par la suite s'il était sérieux.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de retrouver son sérieux. Non. Il y avait peu de chances que Mac veuille donner suite à cette histoire. Elle soupira, son sourire s'effaçant à ses tristes pensées. Mais il réapparut précipitamment lorsqu'elle songea au cadeau qu'elle lui avait déjà acheté et qu'elle devait encore emballer avant de lui donner le soir de Noël. _Enfin, si je peux me débrouiller pour le voir à ce moment…_ Il adorerait sûrement ! Elle espérait que ce soit le cas… Elle fronça les sourcils. _Non, il aimera._ Elle avait pris sa décision. Et peut-être lui donnerait-il un indice…

Comme elle passait devant le gardien et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte principale, elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant des pneus crisser. Des cris s'élevèrent depuis la rue, au-dehors, et elle était sur le point de se précipiter à l'extérieur, son arme en main, lorsque l'on jeta quelque chose de lourd à travers la baie vitrée. Le verre se brisa et le paquet roula jusqu'au sol carrelé, s'écrasant au milieu des chaises, heurtant la table de bois qui se trouvait au milieu. Le lourd plateau qui était posé sur la table retomba sur le paquet dans un bruit sourd.

Stella se rua à l'extérieur, juste à temps pour voir l'arrière d'un van noir, tournant au coin de la rue. Tandis qu'elle retournait vers le bâtiment, elle remarqua une traînée de gouttes sombres sur le trottoir, se poursuivant de l'autre côté de la vitre cassée. Elle suivit les traces. Des morceaux de verre s'écrasèrent sous ses talons comme elle enjambait la fenêtre brisée. Elle rangea son arme dans son holster et se dirigea rapidement vers la table cassée. Elle avait remarqué une paire de bottes noires en-dessous.

S'efforçant de calmer son cœur, dont les battements résonnaient affolés à ses oreilles, elle jeta un coup d'œil au garde qui s'était figé. Un civil, nota-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait près de la table et soulevait le plateau de bois.

Son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine à la seconde où elle vit le visage de l'homme étendu, mutilé, devant elle. Elle regarda le bain de sang qui se formait déjà sous son corps. _Oh mon Dieu, Mac ! _Les mains liées dans le dos, son corps gisait terriblement immobile au milieu du verre brisé, sa tête retombant mollement sur son flanc.

Stella tomba sur les genoux, totalement effondrée, et ses yeux se fixèrent avec horreur sur le sang qui s'échappait rapidement de son corps meurtri. « Appelez une ambulance ! Un officier à terre ! » cria-t-elle désespérément tout en pressant ses mains sur l'estomac de Mac pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Mac ! Oh, non ! Vous restez avec moi, okay ? »

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse de son partenaire blessé, elle l'appela, cria, de plus en plus fort, se moquant éperdument de savoir si les autres pouvaient entendre sa peur, dissimulée derrière chacun de ses mots.

« Allez Mac, restez avec moi ! » cria-t-elle encore d'une voix rauque, essayant désespérément, entre ses larmes, d'obtenir une réponse. Mais les yeux de son partenaire restaient désespérément clos cependant que toujours plus de sang suintait entre ses doigts. La peur lui nouant l'estomac, elle le gifla au visage d'une main ensanglantée. « Vous n'oserez pas mourir comme ça devant moi, Mac ! Restez avec moi, je vous en prie ! Restez avec moi Mac… »

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lectrices (et lecteurs éventuels, on ne sait jamais...) pour cette longue absence.**_

_**Me voici de retour et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite de ces aventures ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - … je veille sur toi…**

_**22 décembre…**_

… _respire_, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine à la seconde où elle avait vu le visage de l'homme étendu, mutilé, devant elle. Elle avait regardé avec horreur le bain de sang qui se formait déjà sous son corps.

… _respire_, lui répétait sa conscience.

Elle se souvenait de sa voix tremblante lorsqu'elle demandé qu'on appelle une ambulance. Ses mains s'étaient pressées sur l'estomac de Mac pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

… _respire… inspire à fond…_

« Mac ! Vous restez avec moi, okay ? » lui avait-elle dit. Mais il n'avait pas répondu, il n'avait pas bougé. Au lieu de cela, ses yeux étaient restés désespérément clos. « Allez Mac, restez avec moi ! » avait-elle crié, une fois de plus, d'une voix étranglée, secouée par les sanglots qui lui prenaient la gorge. « Vous n'oserez pas mourir comme ça devant moi, Mac ! Restez avec moi, je vous en prie ! Restez avec moi Mac… »

… _inspire bien… respire Stella_, se répétait-elle à elle-même.

Et maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle se rappelait de tout son sang sur ses mains. Elle sentit des larmes brûlantes commencer à monter et ferma les yeux tandis qu'une douleur insoutenable l'assaillait une douleur qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'oublier. Elle essuya les larmes menaçantes et ouvrit les yeux, tentant de se concentrer ses pensées sur quelque chose d'autre.

La morsure du vent glacial sur ses joues rougies et brûlantes l'assaillit. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux ce soir-là, remarqua-t-elle en contemplant tristement le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle. Mais elle sentit bientôt sa résolution disparaître. Comment pourrait-elle penser à autre chose ? Elle ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et porta sa main tremblante à son visage. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même à compter de ce jour. Non. Plus jamais. Pas sans lui.

Elle était là parce qu'il était son ami, l'amour de sa vie bien qu'il ne l'ait pas su puisqu'elle avait été assez stupide pour ne jamais le lui avouer et maintenant, elle était là. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un souffle profond et douloureux cependant qu'elle se remémorait ce qui l'avait conduite ici…

Finalement, si elle n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il rentre chez lui, elle ne serait pas là en ce moment, et rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Il serait toujours à ses côtés, et elle n'aurait pas pleuré encore et encore, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, espérant se réveiller de se terrible cauchemar.

Ca n'aurait pas dû leur arriver. Non. Pas à eux, pas maintenant. Pas juste au moment où elle pensait que, peut-être, leur relation avait une chance d'évoluer vers quelque chose de nouveau quelque chose de merveilleux. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas accompagné ? Au moins, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée seule sous ce ciel, à attendre. Non, elle serait restée avec lui tout le temps.

Elle essaya de respirer et de se souvenir de son visage dans son bureau, avant que tout ça arrive, mais tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était du sang. Tout ce sang, sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision sur son corps battu, son visage meurtri sur ses vêtements déchirés, et même sur ses propres mains. Elle soupira. Tout ce sang, le sang de Mac… Il en avait perdu tant qu'elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps. Ses yeux se fermèrent un moment. Elle était si fatiguée et elle se sentait si seule maintenant. Bien sûr l'équipe était là, avec elle, pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, mais lui était absent. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était cet espace vide qu'il avait laissé. Il n'était pas avec elle, et pour cette raison elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle expira profondément. _Mais il faut garder espoir_, avait dit Hawkes. C'est pour cela qu'elle était là justement maintenant, sous ce vaste ciel de nuit illuminé ; pour espérer, et pour prier. Sid s'était également opposé à elle. Elle soupira en pensant au médecin légiste. S'il ne l'avait pas tirée hors de la chambre de Mac, elle serait encore avec lui, à attendre de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, à attendre que l'espoir prévale. Mais ils voulaient tous qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle s'accorde une pause, et elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre son équipe entière.

Elle expira, les poumons serrés par la souffrance. Comment pouvait-elle abandonner son ami ? Ca faisait deux jours maintenant. Les jours les plus horribles qu'elle avait vécus. Même lorsqu'elle était en familles d'accueil, la vie avait été dure mais elle ne s'était jamais trouvée sur le point de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi proche.

La face mutilée de Mac et la faible lueur de vie au fond de ses yeux lui apparurent il y avait tant de souffrance dans ses yeux bleu océan. Lentement, ses pensées revinrent à cette nuit sordide, cette nuit qui avait tout changé pour elle, et pour lui. Elle déglutit comme les images lui revenaient lentement elle, attendant l'ascenseur, toute excitée, enthousiaste à l'idée de la surprise qu'elle lui préparait, et puis cet horrible bruit de verre cassé lorsque son corps avait heurté la baie vitrée.

Elle entendait encore le son de leurs pneus, crissant sur la route gelée, quand ils avaient délivré leur horrible paquet. Elle se souvenait de la peur qui avait envahi son corps lorsqu'elle avait découvert avec horreur que c'était lui, et non pas un quelconque mannequin envoyé comme menace.

Ses mains compressant son estomac pour limiter les saignements, elle l'avait appelé, prononcé son nom en vain pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, le suppliant de tenir bon…

_**Deux jours plus tôt…**_

Ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir lentement aux appels pressants. Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Stella dès qu'elle aperçut la lueur de vie dans les profondeurs de ses yeux bleu-vert il était en vie. Ses lèvres blessées frémirent mais sa voix était si faible qu'elle ne put pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Toutes les pensées de la jeune femme étaient focalisées sur ses blessures les plus graves. _Mon Dieu_, il saignait de tout son corps, elle ne savait pas si elle réussissait réellement à stopper le sang au niveau de sa principale blessure. Elle inspira un peu d'air froid et lui offrit un sourire timide pour le rassurer.

« Ca va aller, Mac, » dit-elle, sa propre voix s'étranglant comme la panique la submergeait. « Tenez le coup, okay ? »

Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. En fait, il était heureux que ce soit lui et pas elle qu'ils aient pris pour leur plan brutal. Il regrettait simplement de ne jamais lui avoir avoué à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il voulait bouger mais ses mains étaient encore liées dans son dos. De petits morceaux le coupèrent aux poignets et aux bras cependant qu'il gisait immobile au milieu du verre brisé recouvrant le sol. Il essaya de parler mais sa langue était engourdie dans sa bouche, et seul un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'une douleur vive lui brûlait le flanc.

Son râle d'agonie déchira le cœur de la jeune femme lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux. A ce moment-là, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de rester conscient. Mais, au fond de ses yeux bleus, elle pouvait voir la douleur criante monter en flèche cependant que son corps était secoué de lentes convulsions. Il est en état de choc, réalisa-t-elle comme sa main, pressée sur la blessure, glissa sous les violents tremblements de son corps. Elle repositionna rapidement sa main et plus de sang encore filtra entre ses doigts_. Ca ne peut pas arriver_ ! lui criait son esprit. _C'est impossible !_ Le sang suintait depuis une large plaie béante qui s'enfonçait profondément sous ses côtes gauches.

Lorsque le garde s'approcha pour l'aider, elle lui ordonna, sans même le regarder, de fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir la clé de ses menottes et libérer les poignets de Mac. Il la trouva rapidement et fit rouler Mac sur son flanc cependant qu'elle maintenait ses mains contre la blessure. Les pans de la chemise déchirée s'écartèrent et le cœur de Stella manqua un battement à la vue des entailles macabres sur son torse. Couverte par un mélange de sang et de sueur, la chair tendre de son buste était gravée d'un score : 'COPS 0, US 1'. La colère la submergea. Elle avait envie de hurler et de tenir le salopard qui avait fait ça à son ami en face d'elle. Une rage profonde et brûlante consumait son cœur. Elle aurait voulu tuer ce connard, l'écraser !

Le garde ouvrit les menottes, libérant bientôt les mains de Mac. Ses bras retombèrent vaguement le long de ses côtés et sa tête roula contre les jambes de Stella comme il s'affaissait sur son dos.

« Tenez le coup, Mac, » l'encouragea Stella comme elle avait perdu le contact avec son regard pendant une minute. Elle pensait l'avoir perdu. Mais l'ombre vitreuse qui s'était installée dans les yeux de Mac disparut aussitôt qu'il reporta son regard sur elle. « Tenez bon, » répéta-t-elle doucement.

« J'ai besoin que vous m'enleviez mon manteau, » déclara-t-elle au garde.

Comme il la regardait d'un air surpris, elle dut se répéter, « Faites-le, maintenant ! »

Peu sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, le garde lui ôta une de ses manches tandis qu'elle maintenait son autre main fermement pressée sur la blessure de Mac. Lorsqu'il lui eut retiré son manteau, elle lui demanda de le rouler et de le déposer sous ses mains. Cela fait, elle souleva ses mains en hâte et plaça le manteau contre la blessure, espérant que le vêtement suffirait à arrêter l'épanchement sanguin.

Les lèvres de Mac bougèrent encore, mais sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un faible gémissement et elle le fixa cependant qu'il s'étranglait à vouloir parler. Comme il persistait à essayer de prononcer quelques mots, elle couvrit sa joue mutilée de sa main ensanglantée, caressant sa joue du pouce comme pour tenter de soulager sa souffrance et de le calmer, mais son regard s'affaiblissait toujours plus bien qu'elle ait pu voir une ferme résolution cachée derrière ses yeux bleus. Tout en gardant sa main contre la blessure, elle se pencha doucement au-dessus de lui, approchant son oreille.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mac ? » murmura-t-elle, l'encourageant à parler.

Son souffle chaud caressa sa joue tandis qu'il parvenait à prononcer quelques mots dans un faible murmure.

« Pardonne-moi Stell… J'aurais… dû… » Sa voix s'étrangla comme du sang s'échappait par sa bouche.

Elle essuya délicatement l'épais liquide rouge qui coulait depuis ses lèvres mutilées. Il poussa un soupir las en clignant des yeux sous la douleur lancinante qui parcourait tout son corps. Sa vision se troubla pendant une seconde et son regard se perdit sur un point invisible derrière l'épaule de Stella.

« Ne parlez pas, Mac. Tenez simplement le coup pour moi, okay. »

Elle repoussa une petite larme qui avait coulé depuis les yeux de Mac et venait se mélanger au sang qui couvrait son visage. Elle sentit sa tête s'appuyer contre la paume de sa main, sa joue froide et ensanglantée se réchauffer contre sa peau. Ses yeux profonds, océan, rejoignirent les siens s'ancrant en eux comme s'ils avaient été son seul point d'attache à ce monde. Le cœur de Stella frémit dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa que c'était, en fait, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« … J'aurais dû… te demander… » Il expira, ses paupières tremblant faiblement. « Désolé… »

« Je vous en prie Mac, restez avec moi, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, la voix noyée de sanglots. « Tout va s'arranger. » De chaudes larmes lui brûlaient à présent les yeux tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. « Je vous en supplie… » Des larmes salées roulèrent le long de ses joues et tombèrent sur le visage ensanglanté de Mac.

Elle se courba et glissa un bras sous sa nuque pour supporter son corps meurtri, le serrant contre elle.

« Restez avec moi, Mac, » répéta-t-elle encore, espérant qu'il l'écoutait toujours. Mais lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur lui, les yeux de l'expert étaient quasiment clos. La souffrance se peignait dans les moindres traits de son visage et elle le sentit trembler entre ses bras comme elle resserrait son étreinte. L'étincelle de vie qui brillait encore dans ses yeux devint vitreuse cependant qu'il sombrait lentement dans l'inconscience, la voix de Stella l'appelant désespérément comme sa tête s'affaissait contre elle.

* * *

Elle se souvenait combien elle s'était sentie perdue avant que l'un des urgentistes ne lui dise que le cœur de Mac battait encore faiblement. Puis ils avaient placé un masque sur sa bouche et déposé son corps inerte sur une civière.

L'angoisse, la terreur ne l'avaient pas quittée durant le trajet vers l'hôpital, cependant qu'elle observait les urgentistes s'activer pour maintenir l'expert en vie après que son cœur se soit arrêté de battre, à deux reprises. Chaque fois, la jeune femme avait senti son propre cœur se geler. Les mains martyrisées de Mac, en sang sous les coups que ses assaillants avaient osé lui assener, retombaient à présent mollement sur le drap blanc de la civière. Les urgentistes avaient couvert sa poitrine de linges blancs, d'ores et déjà souillés de tâches sombres, cramoisies, et de larges hématomes violacés, presque noirs, apparaissaient sur ses flancs. Son visage, sous le masque, était couvert de sang séché autour de sa tempe gauche et au niveau de la mâchoire. Stella sentait encore la bile lui remonter dans la gorge au souvenir de ces instants, quand elle avait réalisé que la peau de Mac était plus pâle encore que le drap… Il avait perdu tant de sang…

Et puis, après un interminable trajet, ils étaient enfin arrivés et Mac avait été conduit en chirurgie. L'atroce attente avait alors commencé, uniquement troublée par la visite régulière des infirmières, venant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas son meilleur ami avait été poignardé et tabassé quasiment à mort par elle-ne-savait-quelles brutes ! Comment aurait-elle pu se sentir bien ? Elle avait alors réalisé que l'équipe n'était même pas au courant. _Oh mon Dieu…_ Elle devait leur dire. Elle les avait donc appelés. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'elle attendait lorsqu'elle était sortie appeler Flack. Le coup de fil avait été bref. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas risquer de manquer le médecin qui s'occupait de Mac lorsqu'il sortirait de chirurgie. Lorsque le jeune détective avait appris la terrible nouvelle, il lui avait demandé doucement si les autres étaient au courant. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était le premier qu'elle avait joint pour le moment et il s'était aussitôt proposé pour prévenir les autres, la laissant ainsi retourner attendre des nouvelles de Mac. _Ta place est à ses côtés en ce moment Stell_, lui avait-il dit doucement. _Je m'occupe de l'équipe, okay ? Ta place est avec lui, tu m'entends ! _Elle lui avait été reconnaissante de s'être ainsi chargé du reste, même si cela aurait dû être son propre boulot. Mais sans Mac, elle avait senti qu'elle ne serait plus capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Plus rien n'importait vraiment de toute façon…

Quelque temps plus tard, elle ne se souvenait plus exactement combien de temps après avoir appelé Flack, elle était dans la salle d'attente, plongée dans ses pensées, quand elle avait réalisé, en relevant les yeux dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Mac, que Lindsay était assise à ses côtés, Danny près d'elle, son bras entourant les épaules de la jeune scientifique aucun d'eux ne parlait. Portant son regard à travers la pièce, elle avait aperçu Sid en train de parler avec Hawkes, et Flack faisant les cent pas dans la pièce tandis qu'Adam arrivait les bras chargés de tasses de café brûlant. L'équipe au complet était réunie là. L'équipe de Mac. Cela avait réchauffé le cœur de Stella de les voir tous ainsi, inquiets pour lui.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le carrelage noir et blanc. Elle n'aurait pas pu leur parler. Pas en cet instant, pas comme ça. Elle n'aurait eu aucune réponse à leur apporter. Mac absent, il était évident qu'ils se seraient appuyés sur elle, pour savoir quoi faire, mais en cet instant elle était bien trop perdue sans lui pour leur répondre. Dans son esprit, une seule chose importait vraiment est-ce que Mac s'en sortirait ?

L'horloge avait continué à battre les secondes, inlassablement, et pour la énième fois elle avait juré contre ce damné carillon. On était au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Tout le monde avait une montre ! Personne n'avait rien à faire d'une énorme horloge martelant chaque seconde, vous rappelant à chaque instant que la mort approchait, inexorablement ! Tout lui semblait ridicule, de toute façon… Elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter cette maudite attente. Toute sa vie avait été ainsi, et elle en avait marre attendre d'être adoptée, de savoir quand ses parents adoptifs en auraient assez d'elle et s'en débarrasseraient en la rejetant au beau milieu du système, attendre pour apprendre qui elle était vraiment, attendre pour avouer à Mac qu'elle l'aimait, attendre de savoir si l'homme de sa vie s'en sortirait vivant… Ca la rendait malade. Toutes ses erreurs, tous ses tourments étaient nés de l'attente…

Elle était sur le point de se lever pour aller décrocher cette maudite horloge et la réduire au silence, espérant faire ainsi passer sa rage brûlante et sa peur, lorsqu'un médecin en blouse verte avait poussé la porte de l'unité de soins intensifs. Il s'était lentement dirigé vers eux, ôtant son masque pour révéler une barbe poivre et sel, le front en sueur, le visage figé dans une expression neutre. _Ils doivent apprendre ça en école de médecine_, avait-elle pensé, à ce moment-là.

Les mains du chirurgien s'étaient jointes en un petit mouvement crispé avant qu'il ne demande si une Madame Taylor se trouvait là. Flack avait déjà rejoint le médecin comme Stella se levait.

« Il n'y a pas de Madame Taylor, » avait-elle répondu doucement. « Je suis sa coéquipière, détective Bonasera. Comment va-t-il ? »

Le chirurgien avait pincé les lèvres dans une expression sinistre avant de parler d'un ton professionnel. Il avait commencé à faire la liste des blessures de Mac…

« Détective Bonasera, je suis le Docteur Shen, le chrirugien du Lieutenant Taylor. » Il avait marqué une pause et un regard sévère avait parcouru son visage. « Votre partenaire a subi un très grave traumatisme, » avait-il dit d'une voix grave tout en se raclant la gorge. « Sans parler d'un rein perforé et de multiples mauvaises blessures au niveau du torse et dans l'estomac, nous avons réussi à ressouder ses trois côtes cassés et à stopper tous les saignements internes… » Sa voix s'était abaissée tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils.

_Tous les saignements internes_, s'était-elle répété à elle-même cependant que son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine. _Ils ne lui donnaient pas la moindre chance de survie…_ Elle avait fermé les yeux une seconde en réalisant combien elle avait été proche de le perdre cette fois. Et puis son visage s'était à nouveau crispé dans la crainte au ton employé par le médecin, et elle avait attendu la mauvaise nouvelle à venir…

« Ce qui m'inquiète réellement, c'est sa tête, » avait continué le chirurgien. « Le détective Taylor a subi une très violente commotion cérébrale et le côté gauche de son cerveau a été touché. Les coups qu'on lui a infligés à la tête ont causé de nombreux dégâts que nous ne pouvons mesurer dès à présent. Je vais devoir procéder à des examens complémentaires pour être sûr. »

Il avait soupiré, laissant quelque temps à Stella pour accuser la nouvelle. Comme elle ne disait mot, il avait poursuivi, s'adressant à l'équipe toute entière qui s'était réunie autour de l'experte, comme pour la protéger, lui éviter d'avoir plus mal encore. « De plus, nous avons tenté de stabiliser son état, mais… nous ne pouvons être certains avant au moins quarante-huit heures. »

« Que… que voulez-vous dire ? » avait-elle demandé d'une voix étranglée dans sa gorge, craignant le pire.

Il avait laissé échapper un lourd soupir. « Nous ne pourrons nous prononcer avant que l'hématome ait réduit, et nous pouvons procéder à des tests complémentaires, mais pour l'instant… j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le Lieutenant Taylor est dans le coma. Je suis désolé… »

« Coma… » Le mot avait quitté ses lèvres comme un acide brûlant. « Que… qu'est-ce que… Il ne peut pas… Ce n'est pas vrai… » avait-elle bredouillé. « Pas Mac… Il ne peut pas… Il est trop robuste. Ce n'est rien… » La voix de la jeune femme s'était brisée tandis que Flack posait une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Stell, » avait-il murmuré, tentant tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

Les yeux verts, brillants de larmes, avaient croisé ceux du détective. Elle avait pu voir la souffrance se refléter dans la profondeur des yeux bleus du jeune homme également. Elle s'était retournée vers le Docteur Shen.

« Pouvons-nous le voir ? »

Le médecin avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'infirmière qui l'avait rejoint et qui acquiesçait silencieusement.

« On l'a remonté dans sa chambre, mais… » Il s'était arrêté, s'assurant qu'il avait bien toute leur attention. « Vous devez savoir que nous avons eu besoin de le relier à de nombreux appareils, afin de l'aider à respirer. »

Le cœur de Stella avait défailli comme elle écoutait la description. _Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer de si terrible ?_ Elle ne cessait de se ressasser la question.

« Nelly, » avait continué le médecin, s'adressant à l'infirmière qui était à ses côtés. « Elle va vous conduire à sa chambre. Nous procèderons probablement aux premiers tests demain. »

« Merci Docteur, » avait répondu Flack, resserrant légèrement sa poigne sur le bras de Stella pour s'assurer qu'elle se rendait compte de sa présence.

De la douleur, de la tristesse, voilà ce qui émanait de l'émeraude de ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers lui. « Je vais bien Don, merci. »

« Tu veux que l'on te laisse une seconde avec Mac ? »

Elle avait doucement hoché la tête et suivi l'infirmière en silence, incapable d'articuler un seul autre mot tandis que l'équipe la regardait disparaître derrière les portes de l'unité de soins intensifs. Ses talons résonnaient pesamment dans les couloirs crème et noirs de l'hôpital. L'odeur âcre du chloroforme lui irritait les narines tandis qu'elles s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin. Quelques plateaux vides traînaient, bien rangés, sur des étagères, cependant que des draps blancs étaient roulés en balles de linge et entreposés dans des boîtes jaunes. C'était tellement silencieux…

Dans quelle aile de l'hôpital sommes-nous ? » avait-elle demandé, se demandant quelle pouvait être la raison de ce pesant silence.

L'infirmière lui avait lancé un regard triste. « Je suis désolée, nous sommes dans un département spéciale de l'unité de soins intensifs, réservée aux patients n'ayant que peu de réactions. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par… » Sa voix s'était soudain brisée, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que seules les personnes dans les états les plus graves, qui étaient les plus proches de la mort, se trouvaient réunies dans cette partie de l'hôpital. _Que s'imaginaient-ils ?_ Elle avait senti la colère l'envahir. _Mac n'abandonnera pas. Jamais. _Son cœur avait accéléré dans sa poitrine. _Ils s'étaient forcément trompés, Mac ne pouvait pas avoir été mis dans cet endroit. Il allait se réveiller, il irait bien. Il n'avait rien à faire là._

« Vous ne pouvez pas le mettre ici… »

« Par ici madame, » s'était contentée de répliquer l'infirmière, ignorant les paroles de Stella tandis qu'elles tournaient sur leur droite et s'engouffraient dans un autre lugubre couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière avait stoppé devant une porte de couleur crème. « Nous l'avons relié à différents appareils. Il est intubé, respire artificiellement… Ne soyez pas surprise si tout cela vous semble plus effrayant que ça ne l'est réellement. »

Stella avait acquiescé, puis elle avait poussé la porte, retenant son souffle, l'infirmière restant juste derrière elle.

La première chose qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était combien il était difficile de le voir. Son corps était couvert de différents linges et de nombreux fils couraient sur et autour de lui, reliés à son torse, à ses bras… La seconde chose, c'était le crissement du respirateur auquel il était relié via un long tube qui gagnait son visage et s'enfonçait dans sa gorge. Il y avait tant de choses entourant son corps mutilé, qu'il semblait enfoui, étouffé sous tout cet équipement il était difficile de le reconnaître. _Mac… _Le cœur de Stella s'était serré. Ce ne pouvait pas être là le policier résistant, l'ancien marine, son ami fort et obstiné. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui qui gisait sous tous ces câbles et ces bandages qui le maintenaient en vie… Elle avait fermé les yeux, incapable de faire un pas, envahie par la peur de faire quoi que ce soit qui eut pu blesser davantage ce corps meurtri. Pendant une seconde, elle avait pensé qu'elle allait s'écrouler au sol et ne jamais pouvoir se relever. Mais le chaud sourire de Mac était lui était revenu à l'esprit, et elle s'y était accrochée, trouvant la force de s'approcher de lui. Quelles que fussent les terribles choses qui les entouraient, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle serait forte pour lui, pour eux, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les bips lents et réguliers du moniteur s'étaient répandus en échos dans la pièce silencieuse lorsque la porte avait été refermée derrière elle, l'infirmière l'ayant laissée seule. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit, elle avait remarqué la main de Mac, émergeant de dessous les draps blancs. Tendrement, elle avait pris ses doigts gelés entre les siens tout en serrant les lèvres. Il était si dur de le voir ainsi. De sombres marques pourpres s'étiraient sur sa mâchoire et autour de ses yeux. Le côté gauche de sa tête était entièrement couvert sous un épais bandage et elle pouvait voir une tâche sombre de sang traverser le tissu blanc. Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur, c'était ce long tube, inséré dans sa bouche, maintenu par des scotchs, et son buste se soulevant et s'affaissant au rythme lent du respirateur. Mac semblait si faible, si vulnérable, l'ombre de l'homme puissant et tenace qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer chaque jour.

_Pourquoi ? _n'avait-elle cessé de se répéter. Pourquoi lui avait-on fait ça ? Toute sa vie, il avait aidé les gens, servi son pays et ses amis, et il en était là à présent… pourquoi ? _La vie est trop injuste._ Il ne méritait pas cela, et elle non plus. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà dû enduré, pourquoi le destin ne pouvait-il pas leur accorder une trêve ? La vie avait été si dure envers eux.

Elle se souvenait être restée assise auprès de son lit sur une chaise dure et froide, ses mains dans les siennes, à attendre. A attendre qu'il se réveille elle serait encore dans cette chambre si Sid ne l'en avait tirée, prétextant qu'ils avaient tous besoin de rester un peu aux côtés de l'expert et qu'il fallait qu'elle aille respirer un bon bol d'air. Il lui avait doucement rappelé qu'elle se devait d'être en forme lorsque Mac se réveillerait, et elle avait accepté de sortir se dégourdir les jambes, prenant soin de s'assurer auparavant qu'on la prévienne aussitôt si un quelconque changement s'opérait dans l'état de Mac, ou s'il se réveillait, car ils savaient tous qu'il se réveillerait, tôt ou tard. Il n'avait jamais laissé tomber aucun d'entre eux. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception. _Mac va se réveiller_, se repéta-t-elle une fois encore à elle-même tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle.

La nuit était claire, quoique sans lune. De grandes étoiles illuminaient le ciel comme autant de petites étincelles d'espoir, se détachant sur le voile noir de l'univers. Oui, Mac se réveillerait. Elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Il se réveillerait, et tout reviendrait à la normale. Elle se redressa et se redirigea vers l'hôpital, laissant derrière elle le petit parc. La neige qui couvrait l'étroit chemin crissa sous ses talons comme elle avançait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle entra à nouveau dans le large couloir, passa devant le sapin de Noël qui avait été érigé pour les enfants malades, puis elle gagna sa chambre. Sans même un regard. Elle connaissait le chemin.

* * *

Une atmosphère étrange emplissait la pièce, éclairée par une lumière diffuse. Le silence. Stella jeta un coup d'œil à Sid qui venait de se lever et ôtait ses lunettes, posant son livre sur le chevet de Mac.

« Que lui avez-vous lu cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de faire la conversation, espérant que Sid ne remarquerait pas qu'elle avait pleuré bien que le faible éclairage n'ait pas vraiment permis au légiste de voir ses yeux.

Depuis que Mac était dans ce lit, elle avait fait de son mieux pour parler à chacun de ceux qui étaient venus. Elle espérait que, peut-être, il pouvait les entendre, et que leurs voix le ramèneraient jusqu'à elle. Il n'avait pas réagi, jusqu'alors, mais il était hors de question qu'elle désespère. Non, pas avec Mac.

Sid sourit, « Oh, c'est juste une histoire que j'ai lu à ma petite-fille la nuit dernière. Comme j'en avais parlé à Mac, j'ai pensé que cela l'amuserait peut-être d'entendre ces contes, ces histoires de mystères. Vous savez combien il aime faire surgir la vérité ! » Il grimaça d'un air fatigué et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la scientifique. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Ca va Sid, merci. »

« Vous lui ressemblez un peu plus chaque jour, » constata-t-il simplement, de la tristesse dans la voix. « Et je ne parle même pas de cette habitude obstinée qu'il a de mentir lorsqu'il ne va pas bien. »

Stella déglutit en reportant son regard sur le visage de Mac.

« Il s'en sortira, » murmura doucement le légiste. « Mac est un battant, il reviendra pour vous. »

Elle sourit d'un air narquois. « Pourquoi reviendrait-il pour moi ?... Je veux dire, il n'y a rien… Nous… » Sa voix lasse se brisa cependant que Sid lui rétorquait qu'il était inutile de répliquer, pas avec lui.

« Stella, » commença-t-il tendrement. « Ce qu'il y a entre vous, ce lien spécial, appelez-le comme vous voulez, de l'amitié, de l'amour, peu importe, c'est entre vous et lui. Mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr. Bien que nous soyons de très bons amis, lui et moi, il ne s'accrocherait pas autant à la vie si c'était pour moi ! Pour vous c'est une autre histoire… » continua-t-il dans un triste sourire. « Alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il sait la souffrance que vous ressentez, et que lorsqu'il se réveillera, ce sera pour vous. »

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle. Elle croisa son regard tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille et la serrait contre lui. En temps normal, elle aurait grogné et se serait dérobée, histoire de faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien, que quoi qu'il arrive elle était prête à faire face. Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette fois, elle était vidée. Toute sa force s'était évanouie à l'instant même où les yeux de Mac s'étaient fermés tandis qu'il gisait au milieu des débris de verre. Elle s'accrocha donc à ce bras qu'on lui tendait, heureuse de savoir qu'elle pouvait toujours s'appuyer sur ses amis. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle mourait d'envie de sentir les bras de Mac autour d'elle, la seule étreinte capable à la fois de la rassurer et de lui donner à chaque instant plus de force qu'au moment précédent. Elle vint nicher son front sur l'épaule de Sid.

« Il va s'en sortir, » répéta-t-il doucement à son oreille tout en lui caressant lentement le dos. « Ca va aller pour lui mais… pour vous ? » Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et ancra son regard dans les yeux verts, brillants de larmes continues, noyés sous la douleur.

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui Sid, » lâcha-t-elle tout en reculant d'un pas et en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, il le savait. Et puis, après un moment, il reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je reste ici ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en un maigre sourire.

« Non Sid. On se verra demain matin. » Elle marcha jusqu'au lit de Mac et posa son regard sur le moniteur cardiaque.

« Les infirmières disent qu'il s'en est bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant. Encore un jour, et il sera sur la bonne voie… »

Stella acquiesça en silence, regarda la face tuméfiée de l'expert. Sid se retourna en soupirant, puis quitta la pièce, secouant légèrement la tête. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait rien…

Un lourd silence emplit la pièce lorsque la porte se referma, seulement troublé par le rythme faible mais rassurant d'un cœur qui battait. La scientifique posa son manteau et se laissa choir sur la chaise opposée à l'équipement médical, sans jamais quitter des yeux le visage de Mac. Bien que sa tête ait été enfouie au milieu d'un épais oreiller, elle pouvait voir ses yeux, toujours désespérément clos. Elle déglutit difficilement. Il était si étrange de le voir ainsi, endormi… _Non, pas endormi_, se corrigea-t-elle, l'estomac noué par la peine. _Dans le coma._ Elle ferma les yeux cependant que le mot résonnait atrocement dans son esprit. Elle soupira, ses mains crispées sur les doigts inertes de l'expert.

« Don a mis la main sur les salauds qui vous ont attaqué, Mac, » commença-t-elle, rompant le silence, l'amertume transparaissant derrière chacun de ses mots.

_Nous avons eu les trois Stella_, lui avait-il dit la veille, lorsqu'il était venu rendre visite à Mac.

_Trois,_ avait-elle répété avec dégoût. Trois, contre un homme seul et attaché… Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes de couler. _Ces salauds doivent payer, faîtes en sorte qu'ils paient Don !_ avait-elle voulu lui dire, mais elle s'était contentée de garder le silence.

_Mmm, trois_, avait-il confirmé, la voix emplie de fureur. _Ces connards avaient laissé la batte de baseball dans leur coffre, et…_ Elle se souvenait de l'hésitation dans sa voix. _…Le… Le sang de Mac était encore dessus. On a tout ce qu'il faut pour les coffrer à vie._ Et puis sa voix s'était adoucie. _Je te le promets Stell, ces dégueulasses n'échapperont pas au système ! Je te le jure, ils ne feront plus jamais de mal à quiconque !_

_Le pire a déjà été fait_, avait-elle pensé tout en fermant les yeux. Les images de son coéquipier en sang s'imposaient à son esprit. Mac qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui parler…

« Nous avons tout pour les garder sous les verrous pour le reste de leur misérable existence. » Elle soupira, espérant sincèrement que Mac pouvait l'entendre et trouver quelque réconfort dans cette arrestation.

Depuis la première nuit qu'elle avait passée là, avec lui, dans cet hôpital, elle s'était fait un devoir de le garder au courant des affaires du labo car elle savait qu'il aurait aimé rester dans le bain.

« Danny et lui les ont trouvés dans une des planques de la bande à Henry. » Elle marqua une pause. « Et puis Lindsay a déterminé une correspondance entre leurs bottes et… » Sa voix se brisa. Elle parcourut du regard son corps mutilé, son buste se soulevant au rythme lent du respirateur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, reporta son regard sur les yeux clos de l'expert, puis poursuivit. « …vos blessures... »

Elle revit défiler les images de son corps battu, lacéré de marques violâtres, presque noires, après qu'il avait été nettoyé par les infirmières. Elle avait été incapable de se charger de prendre les photos. Ses mains tremblaient bien trop et puis… c'était Mac, elle ne pouvait pas. Mais elle avait fait clairement comprendre à tous qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit examiné sans qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle ait eu entièrement confiance en son équipe, l'équipe de Mac, elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul pendant que seraient effectués les prélèvements et autres examens. Elle voulait qu'il sente, à tout moment, qu'il était toujours de ce monde, qu'il était attendu, qu'on avait besoin de lui.

_Battu à mort,_ tels avaient été les mots exacts employés par Don lorsqu'il avait appelé pour la seconde fois, quand elle était dans le parc. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la garder au courant de tout bien qu'elle soit restée à l'hôpital depuis que Mac y avait été admis. La voix du jeune détective résonnait encore aux oreilles de Stella. _Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient nous envoyer un message, et que Mac était le messager parfait._ Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de repousser le flot d'images de son ami, gisant au sol, les mains liées dans le dos, dans l'incapacité de se défendre. _Mais je te jure Stell, que si tu avais vu ces mecs tu aurais été fière de Mac._

_Je suis toujours fière de lui_, résonna sa propre voix. _L'un d'eux avait le nez cassé, _avait continué Don, la voix toujours plus assombrie par la colère, _et leur soi-disant boss avait encore les traces d'une clé d'étranglement sur le cou. Selon Hawkes, qui les a examinés, ils portaient encore l'ADN de Mac un peu partout sur le corps. Hey, Stell, même attaché et privé de ses mouvements, il a réussi à leur faire vivre un enfer ! _

La jeune femme ne quittait pas le visage de Mac des yeux. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue droite, déposa une tendre caresse sur sa peau meurtrie. Ca lui ressemblait tellement. Même quand les pires salauds étaient contre lui, même quand la lutte était franchement inégale, il réussissait à rallier le destin à sa cause et à retourner la situation en sa faveur. Sauf que cette fois-ci l'issue n'avait pas été celle espérée, et qu'il gisait toujours, inconscient, entre la vie et la mort.

« Ils ne pourront plus jamais vous faire de mal, Mac. Plus jamais, » jura-t-elle tout en pressant son front contre la main glacée de l'expert. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, de le toucher, pour être sûre qu'il était encore là, avec elle. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce monde obscur qu'il pouvait encore choisir de rejoindre à tout instant, qu'elle serait toujours là à l'attendre. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sombra lentement dans un univers froid et sans rêves.

* * *

_**23 décembre…**_

Le monde était noir autour d'elle, mais cela n'importait pas vraiment elle avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait dans sa vie et elle ne se croyait pas capable de continuer à vivre. Elle cligna des yeux comme l'obscurité se trouvait soudain percée d'une lumière vive et éclatante. Des voix s'élevèrent près d'elle…

_On devrait peut-être s'en aller…_ disait une voix de femme.

_Nan, c'est bon. Stella et Mac seraient ravis de la voir, fais-moi confiance, _répondait une voix masculine.

_Danny, si c'était toi qui était ici… La voix se brisa. …Je…_

_Ecoute Linds, Mac va s'en sortir. Nous allons tous nous en sortir. Crois-moi, il se réveillera bientôt. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir autant ! Tu verras, quand il se réveillera il va exploser et s'en prendre à tous ceux qui l'auront laissé dormir aussi longtemps ! Moi j'te l'dis, Big Mac ne tardera pas à se réveiller quand il en aura marre…_

Elle cligna des yeux une fois de plus, repoussant la fatigue et le sommeil qui pesaient encore lourdement sur ses paupières. Elle pensait avoir entendu Danny et Lindsay mais, en relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tout simplement endormie en parlant à Mac, la tête posée sur sa main. D'un geste fatigué, elle rejeta quelques boucles folles derrière ses oreilles au moment même où quelqu'un poussait la porte. Elle accueillit Danny d'un léger sourire lorsqu'il entra, le bras droit chargé d'un énorme sac de voyage.

« Salut Stell, comment va-t-il ? »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête tout en reportant son regard sur son coéquipier. « Pas de changement, Danny. » Son cœur se serra c'était si dur à admettre.

« Mmm… Quelqu'un avait envie de le voir, » annonça-t-il avec une grimace tout en désignant la porte entrouverte.

Lindsay entra, Lucy confortablement installée dans les bras de sa mère.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va être content, » répliqua Stella, comprenant enfin la discussion de ses amis un peu plus tôt.

Lindsay marcha jusqu'à Stella, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, elle déposa une Lucy endormie sur le côté droit de Mac et reposa le bras de l'expert autour de la fillette. Elle sourit devant l'adorable tableau du parrain et de la filleule endormis l'un contre l'autre.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Lindsay en posant sa main sur le bras de Stella.

Son aînée lui adressa un maigre sourire. « Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Lindsay trembla à la réponse de son amie mais ne rétorqua rien. Si ça avait été Danny, là, dans ce lit, elle savait qu'elle aurait été incapable de tenir le coup, sinon pour lui. Quoique Mac et Stella n'aient pas formé un couple, tout le monde au labo savait pertinemment que le lien qui les unissait était bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Apparemment, il semblait que seuls les principaux intéressés demeuraient dans l'ignorance de leurs propres sentiments l'un envers l'autre. _C'est dommage,_ pensait Lindsay, surtout maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus tenter un quelconque rapprochement. Elle regarda de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. La neige tombait à nouveau à gros flocons. Noël n'était plus que dans deux jours. _Les vacances sont faites pour la famille et pour les amis_, pensa-t-elle tout en portant avec fierté son regard sur Danny qui approchait. Son combat pour recouvrir l'usage de ses jambes avait été ponctué de très durs moments, mais tout était redevenu pour le mieux à présent. Elle espérait qu'il en serait ainsi pour Mac. En fait, c'était si dur de venir travailler au labo, chaque matin, en sachant que leur patron, leur ami, était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, s'accrochant désespérément à la vie.

Danny se dirigea vers la table de chevet, prudemment, ne prenant pas de risques avec sa jambe, puis il ouvrit la fermeture éclair du sac. Il jeta un triste coup d'œil à son patron endormi avant de sortir un petit objet. Il le déposa sur la table et pressa le bouton, dévoilant à Stella une grimace enfantine tandis qu'il se retournait pour lui laisser voir sa surprise.

Stella grimaça en retour en voyant le petit sapin de Noël étincelant de mille feux, ses petites lampes multicolores illuminant la pièce.

« Euh, » commença maladroitement Danny, « nous avons pensé que ça pourrait être sympa pour meubler cette chambre, tu vois… C'est Noël, après tout. » Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de jean, ses yeux bleu perçant cherchant le regard de Lindsay pour le rassurer, lui assurer qu'il avait choisi les bons mots. Celle-ci hocha légèrement la tête.

« Merci, » répondit Stella. « Je suis sûre que ça lui fera énormément plaisir lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Danny échangea un bref petit sourire avec sa femme cependant que Stella contemplait Lucy en souriant. La fillette, blottie aux côtés de son parrain, avait refermé ses petits doigts autour de l'auriculaire de Mac, comme si, même dans son sommeil, elle avait reconnu son parrain.

Lindsay sourit tendrement lorsque Stella se retourna vers elle, légèrement intriguée.

« Ils font ça très souvent quand ils sont tous les deux, » expliqua la jeune maman, les mains sur les hanches, amusée. « On a remarqué ça il y a quelques semaines, une fois que Mac était venu apporter un nouveau paquet à Lucy. » Elle s'arrêta, regarda Stella. « Il a pris l'habitude de s'arrêter chez nous un moment, chaque semaine, juste pour lui porter une peluche ou quelque chose dans le genre. » Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. « Vous parlez d'une enfant gâtée ! »

« Mmm, » murmura Stella. « Mac prend toujours ses responsabilités très au sérieux, et encore plus si cela concerne sa famille. »

Lindsay acquiesça. « Et du coup, un jour il est venu lui porter un petit chien rose. »

« Un chien rose ? » la coupa Stella, les yeux étincelants à l'idée de son meilleur ami en train d'acheter un petit chien rose en peluche.

« Mouais, ne cherche même pas à comprendre… » répliqua Lindsay dans une expression gentiment moqueuse. « Donc je disais, il était venu faire un petit bonjour à sa filleule et lorsque je suis rentrée dans la chambre après quelques minutes, je les ai retrouvés tous les deux en train de discuter, enfin, c'était plus proche du babillage en ce qui concerne Lucy, et elle se cramponnait au petit doigt de Mac. J'ai trouvé ça amusant et vraiment adorable, mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le mal qu'à eu Mac à se séparer d'elle après ça, quand il a fallu qu'il y aille ! » La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement. « Les petits doigts encore tout potelés de ma Lucy étaient tellement serrés autour de ceux de Mac qu'il a dû la faire lâcher prise un doigt après l'autre ! »

« Mmm… » poursuivit Danny. « Tu aurais dû voir sa tête à ce moment-là ! Il s'est mis à paniquer quand elle a commencé à pleurer parce qu'il se libérait. » Le sourire de Danny s'élargit tandis qu'il narrait les évènements. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu le grand Mac plus perdu que ce jour-là, quand il a regardé la puce. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et en une seconde il s'est trouvé complètement… Quel est le mot… » Danny chercha un moment avant de se tourner vers Lindsay, requérant son approbation. « … paralysé ? »

« Paralysé, c'est le mot. » acquiesça Lindsay en riant. « Mais stupéfait ou tétanisé conviennent aussi. » Elle grimaça, amusée.

Stella pour sa part sourit à l'image de Mac, pris en otage par un petit bébé complètement inoffensive. Elle sentit sa tension s'évacuer un peu en voyant Lucy se retourner et babiller dans son sommeil, ses petits doigts fermement enroulés autour de ceux de son coéquipier. Quelque part espérait-elle que la fillette aiderait l'expert à retrouver son chemin vers eux. Il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi. Il était Mac Taylor, oui ou non ?

Une heure plus tard, Danny et Lindsay durent partir, dans l'obligation d'aller donner à manger à Lucy, et Stella se retrouva seule avec Mac, à nouveau. Elle avait toujours aimé être avec lui ou le sentir à ses côtés et, quelquefois, elle devait bien se l'avouer, ses pensées s'étaient aventurées sur un autre terrain, plus dangereux. Que se passerait-il s'ils avaient poussé plus loin leur amitié ? L'aurait-il rejetée ? Ou bien aurait-ce été le début de quelque chose de nouveau, de merveilleux… Elle soupira tout en reposant sa tête sur la main de l'expert, trouvant un maigre réconfort à la sensation de sa peau contre sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir que, peut-être, la prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, elle le trouverait en train de la fixer, avec aux lèvres ce large, charmant et lumineux sourire qui lui allait si bien.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla comme deux infirmières entraient dans la chambre pour retirer le respirateur. Stella était sur le point de demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'une des deux remarqua son expression angoissée.

« Le dernier examen a confirmé qu'il pouvait respirer par lui-même à présent, » dit-elle tout en poussant l'équipement médical dans un coin de la pièce. Elles vérifièrent les autres écrans puis quittèrent la chambre, laissant Stella seule, encore une fois.

La journée avait passé, et la nuit était sur le point de tomber, mais Mac se trouvait toujours dans cette prison de noirceur et de froid que les médecins appellent coma. A travers la fenêtre, en partie caché par les tours grises de New York, le bas soleil d'hiver se parsemait de petites tâches cramoisies, comme s'il avait lui aussi porté le deuil de l'un de ses meilleurs fils. Stella jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Puis elle se retourna vers lui, caressant son visage pâle et tuméfié du regard. Dans un faible sourire, elle lui résuma sa discussion avec Sid et Hawkes lorsqu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite. Peut-être les avait-il entendus, mais ça ne faisait rien. Elle avait juste besoin de parler, et de lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là.

Elle observa les derniers rayons de soleil disparaître dans la nuit tombante, les premières étoiles commencer à s'allumer sur la voûte noire du ciel. Un jour de plus. Une journée de plus passée sans lui. Même s'il avait franchi avec brio le seuil critique, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle savait qu'il se réveillerait, mais au fond d'elle-même une peur atroce la tenaillait.

Que se passerait-il s'il ne pouvait pas ? Si son cerveau gravement commotionné rendait son réveil impossible ? Que se passerait-il s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Un froid glacial parcourut le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, mais, bientôt, les gens commenceraient à poser des questions. Ces questions. Ils commenceraient à parler de le remplacer, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle ferma les yeux, incapable d'empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue tandis que son esprit était envahi par un flot d'horribles peurs. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille, espérant trouver un peu de chaleur réconfortante dans cette nuit glacée à laquelle elle faisait face.

Elle murmura à l'adresse du soleil couchant, qui s'en était d'ores et déjà allé. « Je vous en prie, faites qu'il s'en sorte, faites qu'il se réveille… »

Elle ne voulait que peu de choses. Un signe. Et puis zut ! On était à la veille du réveillon de Noël, et tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était qu'on lui envoie un signe, juste un petit signe…

Epuisée, elle se laissa finalement retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, et elle continua à veiller. Mais ses yeux s'élargir soudain lorsqu'elle croisa un regard vert océan. L'expert avait les yeux à moitié ouverts seulement, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il la regardait.

« Oh mon Dieu, Mac, » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Il ferma les yeux et, pendant une minute, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mais un sentiment d'assurance, de chaleur, de réconfort l'envahissait peu à peu Mac était en train de se réveiller. Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Il était en train de se réveiller.

_**TBC...**_


End file.
